Wood mulch is produced by machines that shred wood to make piles of shredded mulch. Shredded mulch can be used for landscaping, an evaporation barrier, and water erosion prevention, among other uses. For landscaping jobs using mulch, the mulch is typically purchased in large bags or for larger jobs a large load of mulch is dumped at the worksite. Such dumps generally are done near the street where a truck can dump the mulch. The mulch is then transported to the desired area of application by wheelbarrow, bobcat, or some other type of equipment. The mulch is ultimately spread out over the region to be landscaped.
Thus, the shipment of mulch is complicated by the need for large transport beds, such as pickups or dump trucks. The placement of the mulch is further complicated by multiple trips from the dump pile to the exact deposit sites, which can destroy the landscape over which the mulch is transported. The movement of the mulch to the proper location is generally must be done as soon as possible because the dump site can be on a street or driveway that cannot be blocked for long periods of time.
There is a need in the art for improved ways to package and deliver mulch to worksites. The mulch should be package in convenient ways to facilitate transport. Such packaging should be inexpensive. If possible, the packaging should be environmentally friendly to avoid polluting the environment.